thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Porter
CGI=250px Porter *'Bauer': H.K. Porter Inc. *'Baujahr': Um 1917 *'Achsfolge': 0-6-0ST Porter ist eine Rangierlokomotive, die mit Salty und Cranky im Hafen von Brendam arbeitet. Biografie Als Salty Probleme mit seinem Antrieb hatte, brachte Sir Topham Hatt Porter nach Sodor, um im Hafen von Brendam zu arbeiten, während Salty in der Dieselwerkstatt war. Salty dachte damals, Porter solle ihn ersetzen, bis Porter ihn vor einem Unfall gerettet hatte. Dann hat er mit dem Sand in seinen Domen die Strecke gesichert, auf der Salty Öl verschmiert hat. Später sagte Sit Topham hatt, dass Salty und Porter nun zusammen im Hafen von Brendam arbeiten würden und nie jemand von ihnen ersetzt werden solle. Später half Porter, den „Fliegenden Hering" für James zu rangieren, machdem er es letzte Nacht für Henry tat. Als Bill und Ben Harvey mit „angeln gehen" und Porter wegen seiner Dome ärgerten, erkannte Porter die Positive Seite daran, dass Harvey sowohl Kran als auch Lok ist. Er hat Thomas, Salty und die Hafenarbeiter vor Percys abgerissenen Waggons gewarnt, zog James auf als er den „Fliegenden Hering" ziehen musste und sah Cranky dabei zu, wie dieser Gators Schiff anhielt. In der achtzehnten Staffel hat er Gator, der auf sein Schiff wartete, erzählt, dass niemand Angst vor Gators aussehen hätte. In Staffel 19 haben er und Timothy in Brendam gearbeitet, während Salty auf dem Festland war. Dann hat er am Ende in dem Kaolinwerk geholfen aufzuräumen. Basis Porter basiert auf einer H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST aus Butler in Pennsylvania, nördlich Pittsburgh. Sie arbeitete an den östlichen Küsten der vereinigten Staaten. Der Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Railroad, die aus dem Hafen von Brooklyn in New York ist, gehören einige Beispiele von Porters Design. Datei:Porter'sbasis.jpg Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Oliver Hörner (Deutschland: ab Staffel 17, Ausnahme Staffel 19) * Steven Kynman (England; ab Staffel 17, Ausnahmen Pouty James und Cranky at the End of the Line) * David Menkin (Amerika; ab Staffel 17, England; Nur in Pouty James und Cranky at the End of the Line) * Miłogost Reczek (Polen) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan) * Ryuzou Ishino (Japan; nur in Thomas the Quarry Engine) * Moisés Iván Mora (Lateinamerika; Salty, die Hafenlok und Harveys erste Lieferung) * Misael Martínez (Lateinamerika; ab Der stinkende Hering) * Anders Sundstedt (Norwegen; nur in Staffel 17)'' '' * Simen Sand (Norwegen; ab Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Stan Limburg (Die Niederlande) * Caio César Nunes (Brasilien) * Fernando Castro (Spanien) Trivia * David Menkin gibt Porter im amerikanischen einen Brooklyner Akzent, was mit der Herkunft seiner Basis zusammenhängt. * Porter wurde für die britische Eisenbahn modifiziert: Schraubenkupplungen und Puffer wurden hinzugefügt und er scheint bedeutend kleiner zu sein als seine Basis; sogar offene Güterwagen sind höher als er. Weiterhin sind Puffer und Kupplungen sehr weit unten was es schwierig macht, ihn an britisches Rollmaterial zu kuppeln. Außerdem sind Führerhaus und Tür so schmal, dass es für Lokführer und Heizer schwierig wird, komfortabel einzusteigen. * B.E.D.T. 15 wurde für Strasburg Railroads Day Out with Thomas in einen Thomas umgebaut. * In einigen Waren und DVD-Beschreibungen wird Porter "Baldwin" genannt. ** Laut Sam Wilkinson war Porter der Anfangsname, aber die Mitarbeiter hatten mehrere Vorschläge. Balwin kommt von der Werkstatt "Baldwin Locomotive Works", wo Stanley, Hank, Victor, Caitlin, Rajinda und Carlos gebaut wurden. Sein letztendlicher Name kommt von seiem Erbauer H. K. Porter. * Seine Pfeife ist Caitlins etwas höher gestellt. Waren * TrackMaster * Take-n-Play (Normal und sprechend; abgebrochen) * Holzeisenbahn * Capsule Plarail * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Spooky Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (Als Captain Cold) ** Sports Minis ** SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Als Blaubarschbube) ** Insects Minis (Praying Mantis) en:Porter es:Porter he:פורטר ja:ポーター pl:Porter ru:Портер zh:波特 Kategorie:TV-Serien Exklusiv Charakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:0-6-0 Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Edwards Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Rangierlokomotiven Kategorie:Ölbefeuerte Loks Kategorie:Hafen von Brendam Kategorie:Amerika Kategorie:Andere Eisenbahnen